


holding on for tonight

by ElasticElla



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thea and Sin met pre-canon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding on for tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> title from sia's chandelier

“Babe, I think you should slow down.” Sin’s thought she should slow down for the past three drinks, but Thea’s finally out of her funk and won’t take the words as an excuse to down a random bottle. 

Thea pouts, shimmering pink lip gloss exaggerating the gesture, “That’s not very punk rock of you.” 

Sin snorts, plucking the half empty glass from her hands, “Yeah, well neither is choking on your vomit later.” 

Thea makes the expected disgusted face, and groans. “Gross! I was just working up an appetite too.” 

Sin drags her out of the party, walking her to the nearest diner a few blocks away. “I’m sure it’ll be back once we get there.” 

“It better be,” Thea grumbles, and Sin rolls her eyes. They navigate the roads, swerving around other drunk couples and trying to avoid anyone they know. She doesn’t really get along with most of Thea’s friends, and her own friends have been dicks about them dating. Thea keeps pulling her into dim alleys- and in this ritzy neighborhood, even their fucking alleys smell like roses- kissing Sin over and over. Inevitably some douchey bro makes a comment, and they move on for a few feet until Thea gets bored again. It makes for a slow walk, but it’s nice out. 

“We’re going to the place with the overpriced Nutella waffles you like,” Sin reminds Thea when the other girl’s stomach rumbles. 

Thea flashes her a grin, and stumbles, catching Sin’s arm. “You say all the good places are overpriced.” 

“That’s because they _are_ princess,” Sin retorts, guiding them around a murky puddle. 

“Whatever,” Thea says, eyes caught on the blue neon sign. “Ollie liked this place.” 

Thea’s grip on her arm tightens, and Sin stops, “You sure you wanna eat here tonight?”

Thea nods, “Yeah. He- he’d want me to make new memories and shit, c’mon.” 

Sin follows.


End file.
